


Fitzherberty Secrets

by PurpleReine



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Canon Compliant, F/M, Secrets, not all are in the same universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:47:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26202904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleReine/pseuds/PurpleReine
Summary: A lot of one-shots spilling Eugene's secrets. Set in different Universes, from Canon to Modern AU.
Relationships: Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider & Rapunzel, Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel
Comments: 8
Kudos: 14





	Fitzherberty Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently there is a line in the Kingdom of Hearts game where Eugene tells Rapunzel he will tell her all of his "Fitzherberty Secrets." Of course, This caused the Fitzfam Crackheads to go into chaos. So I took the liberty to come up and write his secrets out!
> 
> This first one, I've been playing around with in my head. It has also been said among us about what Eugene really adores, besides Rapunzel. This one also takes place in my Path-verse Universe. Why? Because I love coming up with different moments in their lives!

Eugene was hiding something. She was so sure of it. Rapunzel would ask him if everything was alright, he’d just reply with a simple “never better!” Yet, she would catch him zoned out in the middle of dinner. 

When he was in their home office, he’d quickly shut his laptop whenever she’d entered the room. “Just some client confidential” was his excuse. Yet as soon as she left, he’d quickly reopened the laptop. 

Rapunzel was woken up in the middle of the night to some weird—grunting? She looked over at Eugene who was on his phone. When he noticed her trying to look, he quickly shut it off and mentioned he couldn’t sleep so he decided to read on current events. Before she could question him, he distracted her by rolling on her and giving her some Fitzherbert love. 

One Sunday morning, Eugene mentioned that he was gonna do some work for a while. He poured himself another cup of coffee before kissing his wife and their one-year-old daughter, Luna. He then grabbed his mug and went into the home office. 

Rapunzel has had enough. 

She let him “work” a few hours while she tried to occupy herself. She took Luna out for a stroll in the neighborhood and talked to a neighbor about their gardens. When she returned back to the house, Luna had fallen asleep for her nap. Rapunzel placed Luna in her crib and grabbed the baby monitor before coming back downstairs. This is it. She was going to get to the bottom of this. 

She could hear him typing and mumbling to himself. 

“Come on, come on, come on,” he mumbled, anxiously, “please load, please load. Don’t have all day!”

No he wasn’t. 

Rapunzel marches right inside and up to the desk. 

“EUGENE!” She exclaims. 

“Sunshine!” He was shocked, “W-what are you doing here? I thought you went out with the baby?”

“Don’t you try to distract me this time!” She slammed the monitor on the desk, “So tell me, what kind are you into?”

“What kind?” He asked, slightly afraid now, “What do you mean?” 

“Don’t play dumb with me Fitzherbert,” Rapunzel crossed her arms, “I know you’ve been watching porn.”

Now Eugene frowned in confusion.

“Wait, what?” He asked. “I’m not watching— RAPUNZEL! Why would I—! I mean! I’m not in college anymore! What do you mean?!” 

“Eugene!” She grabbed his laptop and turned it towards her, not noticing Eugene cringe, “Why are you lying to—“

Rapunzel was cut off by what she saw on the screen. A blog. Only, not just a regular blog.

A cat blog. Eugene was looking at a cat blog. 

She looked up at him confused, expecting him to explain. 

“I Uh,” he began, “I run a cat blog… on tumblr.”

Rapunzel had no idea how to react. She was confused, yet surprisingly relieved. But at the same time, shocked. So she did what she did best when she was in this situation. She cried. 

No, not just cried. She laughed, loudly. She was shaking with laughter that she lost balance and fell on the floor gasping for air. 

Eugene, as scarlet as he was, quickly took action and went to her. 

“Sunshine?” He knelt down to her and rubbed her back.

“I’m sorry!” She screeched, “I’m sorry! I’m not—“ she coughs, “laughing at you!” She takes a deep breath, “I’m just— I’m not sure! This just came from left field!”

In those few moments she tried to calm herself, the baby monitor went off with Luna whimpering. 

“Here, I’ll go get her.” Eugene quietly said before walking out. 

Suddenly, Rapunzel felt bad. She didn’t mean to laugh at him like that. She wasn’t even laughing at him. Maybe there was a reason why he kept this from her. 

She stood up and looked at the screen again and scrolled down. Lots of different cats came up. It seemed like people submitted pictures of their pet cats, and Eugene just posted them. There were a few posts where he gave advice on how to treat cats when they’re sick, encouraged his followers to adopt not shop, and one very interesting one. 

When he returned with Luna, he sat at his chair again. Rapunzel turned the laptop back to him and gave him a small smile. He returned the smile and leaned back on the chair so she could sit on his lap. She lifted Luna from him and sat down, feeling his arms safely around her and Luna. 

“So,” she began, “All those times, you weren’t watching porn?” 

“No!” He answered, causing Luna to jump in surprise, “Aw, I’m sorry Sunbeam. Your mommy’s just crazy.”

“Eugene!” She smacked him in the chest, “what about that time I was woken up and you were—making noises?” 

“Sunshine,” he chuckled, “there was an adorable black fluffy kitten with blue eyes.” 

She let out a laugh. And looked towards the screen.

“Well,” she said, “What about that?”

Eugene looked at the screen and immediately sighed. She was referring to the post he made about how badly he wanted a cat. Even before getting Max, he wanted a cat. But since he had just gotten his dog, which was a gift by one of his father's friends, he knew he couldn’t get a cat right away. 

“What’s stopping you know?” She quietly asked. Maybe she’s the reason why he won’t get his cat. He probably thought Rapunzel would deny him for more pets. 

“I just got Max back a few months ago,” he replied, “And even then, we didn’t know how he and Luna would react to each other. We had to ease both of them to one another. Luckily, they are best friends now. But what if we do get one. What if Max and the cat don’t get along. Or what if it scratches Luna?” 

“Right,” she whispered, but her mind was already planning something, “Here, let’s go out today. Go get changed, I’ll get this little one ready and then we’ll be on our way!”

“Where to?” He asked. 

“Just wear something casual,” she answered, “well get something to eat and then who knows where.”

…

A few hours later, Rapunzel drove them somewhere Eugene would never expect. 

The animal shelter. 

“Rapunzel?” He looked at her as she gave him a smile.

“Before you object, hear me out,” she said, “Say you do get a cat, but you’re worried about it getting along with Luna and Max. We bring Luna and see what cats are friendly with her, and if we also like them, we can take it home. Now with Max. He loved me when we first met, remember? And he loves Luna too. So, my theory is, as long as Luna likes something, Max will love it too.” 

Eugene seemed to be deep in thought when he sighed and ran a hand down his hair. He took one of Rapunzel’s hands and gently kissed it.

“Okay, Princess,” he whispered, “Let's take a look.”

The Firzherberts entered the building and were welcomed by a young lady, Katie. 

“Hi welcome!” She said, “How can we help you?”

“Hi!” Rapunzel exclaimed, “We are actually looking into possibly adopting a cat today.”

“Of course!” Katie replied, “Follow me this way. Are you okay with any age? I know people tend to go more towards the younger ones.”

“Oh um,” she said looking at Eugene, who shrugged, “We just wanted one who could be compatible with us and our daughter. We don’t really care about the age.”

“Amazing!” Katie exclaimed, “in that case, the floor is all yours!” 

There were a lot of cats and kittens in their own spaces, even Rapunzel felt a little overwhelmed. Eugene looked as if he were in heaven! Katie gave them some privacy to roam around and discuss what cat to take. 

“No Eugene,” Rapunzel said, already knowing what the question was going to be, “we are not adopting the whole shelter.” 

“Damn.” He murmured, “Fine, Luna, which spot do you want to look at first?”

He let Luna down and she slowly walked towards a cage closest to her. In that cage we're two cats cuddling each other. One was a White Munchkin cat with green eyes. The other cat, who was sleeping, was a Blue Russian cat. Immediately, Eugene fell for the Blue Russian. 

When Katie returned to them, she explained their situation. 

“So,” she began, “The White one is named Pascal. He is the oldest of the two. He’s been here for three months already and can be a tad shy. His little friend here, Lavi, is younger than him. She actually came to us just last week. They are both inseparable. Are you interested in either of them?” 

“Can we get to know both of them?” Eugene asked, “Out daughter seems to be intrigued with both.” 

“Of course!” Katie replied, unlocking the cage and getting both cats out, “Here, follow me!”

She led them to a play pin and placed the cats down. The Lavi, opened her eyes and Eugene immediately fell in love with her. They were a bright lavender color, very rare eye color. He really hoped Luna got along with her. 

He was right. In fact, Luna loved both cats! They let her pet them, and in return they purred against her. 

The only problem was, which one to bring home? They were both adorable and sweet. Eugene really enjoyed Lavi, but Rapunzel connected with Pascal more. It seemed like Rapunzel had the same question. Before he could ask her anything, she turned to Katie. 

“I think,” she said, “We’re going to take both of them home.” 

“What?” Eugene gasped.

“Really?!” Katie exclaimed.

“I mean,” she said, “You stated that they are inseparable. Who are we to separate siblings like that?”

“Sunshine,” Eugene warned, but Rapunzel cut him off.

“We’ll take both!” She exclaimed, “We have a big place so there’s plenty of room for them plus Max! And Luna clearly loves them both!” 

Eugene could just kiss her right then and there! 

“Oh my gosh!” Katie said, “You guys have no idea how amazing that is! Let me get the paperwork ready. By the way, you are more than welcome to change their names if you want to!”

She led them to the office with the two cats in Eugene’s arms while Rapunzel carried Luna.

“Sunshine,” he asked, “Are you sure? Positively sure?”

“Of course!” She said petting Pascal, “Besides, this little fella has the same name as the imaginary friend I had when I was lock—“ 

She cleared her throat and shook her head. Eugene cupped her cheek and kissed her forehead. She rarely talks about that portion of her childhood, so Eugene doesn’t pressure her when she chokes up. 

“Are you going to keep the name Lavi?” She changed the subject, “I wonder if they named her that because of her eyes.”

“Yeah, maybe,” he said, “But actually, I think Pilou would be a nice name for her. Like a Pillow.” 

Rapunzel smiled at his excitement. She could easily see the child in him come out. Even though she had given him a daughter, she secretly hoped that one day she would be able to give him a son. A little boy looking exactly like Eugene. 

Katie returned with the paperwork and changed Pilou’s name. Before they realized, they were back in the car heading home. Rapunzel was driving and Eugene was carrying two sleeping cats in a carrier. 

“You know,” she said, “You never did tell me. What kind of porn are you into?”

“Rapunzel!” He hissed, turning bright red causing her to laugh. 

She’ll figure out this other secret soon enough.

**Author's Note:**

> So there's the first secret! This one is for @icarusmoon! I had promised her this first secret for a while now! And after writing and scrapping different scenarios, I finally found one I liked! so hopefully she likes it too!
> 
> The name Pilou actually came from @Kingrey, @dreaminginscenes and @Sofwa_Wolf! They have their own little OC with that name, so with their permission, I was allowed to make her into a cat in this one-shot!
> 
> Also, coming up with silly/spicy little fizherberty secrets is hard work! If you think of any secrets you may want to see, feel free to let me know (within reason!) I will try to write them out as I can! 
> 
> Until next time!
> 
> Tumblr: @purplerock11 Twitter: Purplesworks


End file.
